Sack Guy
She is a ghost.'' (Oh god someone expand on this little guy)'' (check it out) If you wish to know this story, you must first ask yourself if you understand what it means to a child when they lose a balloon. Courtney Love was just a small girl at the time of her parents separation. She nodded teary eyed, as her mother and father attempted to explain why they would never go to the park together anymore. Her parents, calmer now than they were when she was playing with her balloon in the other room, sat on seperate chairs across from the couch from where little Court remained. Their words and comforting, mixed with cold facts and reasons she would never fully understand. She responded with silent nods, when her father put his hand on her shoulder, and when her mother lowered her head next to Court's and told her with a calm rational voice that it would be okay she could only shakily respond. All the while gripping onto the string that attached her to her balloon''.'' That attached her to before all of this. As she tugged on the string the balloon man's wide smile turned to encourage her. "I wanna go back to the park," she told her parents as resolute as she could muster. Her parents looked at each other for a brief second. Court continued, "We can go back, a-and get the both of you balloons too!" Her father responded carefully, but it didn't matter. The words were muted by the encouraging face the balloon man offered. "You got me my balloon, so I won't cry when you told me," confessed the little girl, "We can go back, and this time I can buy a balloon for both of you" They won't cry if they have a balloon. Her mother finding no way other way to express herself, let a small tear slip from her eye. "Oh Court," her mother said as she knelt down to embrace. Her chin resting on the top of Courtney's head, her eyes met with the distant, inky eyes of the balloon man. She couldn't help but let out a brief smile. "Let's go," the mother announced, recieving a curious eyebrowed look from her husband. Courtney's mother continued, "Maybe not to the park, but how about ice-cream?" She wrapped the end of her sleeve around her hand, and used it to wipe the tears from her daughters face. "It has to be the park!" explained the refreshed Courtney. She hopped up and ran towards the door. The adults exchanged muttered comments before following behind. As they reached the car Courtney noticed her balloon man still tied to her wrist. She perked up, "I'll be right back!" The girl ran back towards the house followed closely by the balloon. Before opening the door she took a quick glance at her parents, both of whom, were watching her with knowing looks. As she swung open the door, the balloon man gave one last distant look to the parents before bobbing inside. Before she could even count to ten, she was up the stairs, to her room, and counting out the quarters and nickels it was going to take to buy two balloons to watch over her parents, like her balloon man had done for her. She quickly grabbed a tiny fistful of change, and ran over to her bedroom window to yell out to the softly bickering adults below. As she opened the window, a soft breeze entered the room. Courtney tried to hold back a sneeze, to no avail. She first tugged on balloon man to allow her friend to look out the window. Finally looking out herself, she saw her parents. But they were not looking up at her. It didn't seem like they were looking anywhere. Her mother was the first one that dropped to the ground. Confused, Courtney shouted out for her mom. There was no reply. Finally her father collapsed as well, and after a couple heaves, ceased moving. The sweaty change she held so tightly in her hands fell to ground below. She felt a strange sensation starting in her head and pulsing through her body. MOM! DAD! ''She tried to scream, but no sound would come. Caught by a gust of wind, the balloon man drifted apart from her. ''NO! ''She tried to scream again, noticing the loop that had held him to her arm was still intact she shockingly looked to her wrist. Her hands were no longer there. She screamed silently, as she attempted to cry one last time. Suddenly, she saw the balloon man smile at her one last time, and she began to rise up in the air. Slowly reaching and embracing the balloon man as the two of them drifted up together. Away from the once bickering adults below. Away from the parents she couldn't live without. Together they drifted. Slowly reaching higher and higher. After a while, the initial shock had passed, and Courtney believed she was in a dream. She had dreams of falling. This was just a dream of drifting. Then, with nothing that resembled a face, she attempted to show shock, as she discovered a pin size hole on the top balloon man. Not knowing what to do she quick tightened her embrace, to no real effect, and rested her chin on top of the hole, as her mother had done for her. Still they continued drifting until even the clouds were far below and moon seemed closer than the ground. She could feel balloon man growing weaker and weaker. The small torrent of air leaking out through the hole, through her. Suddenly, a man appeared riding a flaming cart pulled by a half dozen of the most beautiful horses courtney had ever seen. The man halted the cart as he approached the the wayward pair. "Hello child," the man spoke, "What brings one so frozen with fear and awe, out of the world that which you used to walk?" Courtney could not answer. Not because she had no voice, but because the being in front of her had fire for eyes and diamond-like skin. "Do not fret," announced the man, "You do not have to speak. I will save your friend." The diamond-man reached out and held the two in his arms. Courtney could feel his skin some-how. It may have looked like diamond, but never had anything she encountered been so soft and warm. The man with fire in his eyes cautiously seperated the the two. ''NO! She tried to yell. She wouldnt be seperated from balloon man after all that had happened. As soon as she had said this to herself the man ceased. "I will help you." He solemnly spoke, as he released the two. Reaching into his cart, he pulled out a sheet of the fabric so white it appeared as if glowing. He took this fabric and wrapped it around Courtney, until she and balloon man were one. The fabric gave off a feeling of security, that she had never known before. She could also feel a slight weight pulling on her. The man with the flaming chariot spoke once more, as Courtney and balloon man started softly drifting towards earth. "You are no longer a simple child of man. Go and bring happiness to all who seek." With no voice to express her gratitude, she simply relied on the smile of balloon man to show her happiness. She has Spirit Physiology and Air Mimickry